A Misguided Destiny
by Ika11
Summary: The path of being good or evil is not written on stone specially not that of the Charmed Ones. The balance can drastically change, so can their destiny. What is it going to be? AU-Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige.
1. Intro

The sky above San Francisco was blue and cloudless. The wind blew warm and soft like a comforting blanket on a cold night. The streets and hills were crowded with tourists making their way up and down the many attractions as natives walked among them hurriedly with the purpose of getting from point A to point B as fast as possible. Prescott Street was no different but it was the children who filled up the street with play and laughter.

A tall figure leaning on a maple tree hidden by the shade looked upon as three girls chased each other on the sidewalk right in front of the big red Victorian house. Suddenly, his handsome features turned into a sneer watching as a young woman stood on the second step smiling down at the girls with a toddler cheerfully clapping and laughing on her protecting arms.

As he observed the interaction of the girls with their mother, his anger started bubbling up as he made the move to step out of the shadows but stopped himself short. He knew that it was not the time as he once again watched and waited. His dark brown eyes narrowed sharply as a furious growl came deep from within when he spotted a man coming out of the house to join the woman while catching the toddler as the latter jumped joyfully at him. Shaking his head as if trying to clear it of the scene knowing that his mind would not allow him to, he breathed deeply and fast. He realized right then that all the time he spent trying to forget and bury the feelings for the young woman had been fruitless; the jealousy and rage he was now feeling meant only one thing. He was still very much in love. He looked at the tall and average man whose arm was wrapped around his ex-wife and knew that he was to pay for the pain that man had put him through when not only he stole her heart and affections, but gave her another daughter, the fruit of her betrayal.

The fact that the woman right across the street was a witch did not concern him in the least, since after all he was very familiar to the world of magic, most importantly dark magic. He, himself, was a powerful warlock whose main purpose was to tip the scales on favor of dark magic by murdering good witches like Patricia Halliwell.

His thoughts turned inward as memories upon memories of past manifested themselves as a part of his subconscious crossed the threshold into his mind. He could not have predicted, or his superiors, that his heart was to be placed in the hands of a witch; in Patricia's hands. The feelings that assaulted him upon laying his eyes on his target for the first time were beyond comprehension. Victor Bennett had never known love but the witch changed that. His target had turned the tables on him and he was losing reins of his emotions. Yet, as the boat was headed for destruction and the plans of higher powers were losing grip, the darkness inside took a powerful grasp of him once again pulling him away from his love and family winning him back to evil despite of his supposed failure; to kill the witch.

Instinct pulled him rapidly of his daydreaming state as he felt a presence, yet he did not feel any threat after all he knew it was on of many of the brotherhood whom stood behind him

"The moment will come, brother" the shorter man placed a hand on Victor's shoulder "Destiny will detour in our favor"

"And if not, I'll make it so" Victor whisper a growl "Only then, I'll have what is so rightfully mine"

Renzo let a light sneer appear on his scar-face at hearing the hatred but determination on his growling words. He had had his doubts about his bosses recruiting a mortal to do such an important and imperative job. After all, changing the scale of good and evil was an alteration that could only happen once. The Triad, his bosses, was risking everything to tip the balance and according to them; it was this human who was destined to do it. He may be evil but The Triad knew that there was also good, a lot of good to fight

"We will all have what is ours to take, Victor"


	2. Chapter 1

Droplets of rain fell with a rhythmic pace yet mercilessly against the windows of the red Victorian manor at 1329 Prescott Street. A young woman sighed deeply as she stared at the strange shadows cast on the walls and big windows by many branches of the trees planted on the side of the manor or the house next door. Nursing a cup of chamomile tea as sleep was eluding her, she sighed deeply thinking about the day before. She was no sure what she felt but she knew she felt something and she knew that she had always trusted her instincts at least when it came to that kind of feelings. She sensed him. He'd been there. It was so weak but it'd been there and she shuddered at the thought of him being near her or the girls.

Patricia Halliwell took a drink savoring the sweetness of the honey and taking refuge in the calmness of the herb as she thought of him, of Victor Bennett. She had loved him so much; he was everything she had asked for. He discovered her deepest secret and did not run away screaming, he found out she was a witch, a very powerful one at that. Despite of that, he accepted the burden of being a mortal husband and loved her. But then, his betrayal had been so great that her love for him had left as fast as it had come. It was extinguished in her heart and in her soul. He lied to her so easily as it was for her to breathe. He was a warlock. He tried so hard to turn her; he thought he could change what she was, who she was; that it was easy and that the love they had for each other was enough. But he never counted on her legacy, on the Halliwell line and all the powerful and most importantly the strong and unbreakable good magic. She could say she admire his determination- since after all he had three children with her, but she now realized that he didn't had a chance from the beginning that despite some of his battles were won; she knew that her mother, Penelope Halliwell would never accept defeat and neither would the Warren line. He lost the war. He lost his wife and he lost his family.

Family. Pattty sighed at the thought. She had been devastated. Victor disappeared before her mother could send him into oblivion and she became a single mother with three little girls to raise by herself. Now, she smiled taking another sip seeing the storm picking up momentum outside the manor. Her mother had taken her in saying that no daughter of hers was going to be humiliated and beaten down by a man, and never the less a warlock.

She never thought that she could love again. She resigned herself to be an excellent and loving mother, a great daughter and powerful witch. That's when she had met him; her whitelighter, Sam. By that time, her youngest was one-year-old things started to look up. She never thought it would happen but it was so slow that neither noticed until it was too late. She had fallen for her whitelighter and to her utter surprise and delight; Sam was in love of her too. She knew in her heart and her soul that the love she had for Sam went beyond what ever she felt for Victor. It was pure and whole; It was complete. It was forbidden to the Wicca community by the Elders. Their love for each other was doom from the beginning. But they didn't give up; could give up as both knew that a new life was at stake. She remembered the day she learned she was pregnant. She was terrified; not for herself, not for Sam but for the tiny little life growing inside her. She was so happy that the love both had for each other would take form in a child. Yet the consequences could be unimaginable. They look for a way; try their best to find answers to their ply. Covens closed to her and Penny searched for loop wholes as did Sam's whitelighters friends. It seemed that the fate of their love and what their love had created was doomed. There was an option; to hide the child to protect it from the Elders; to give her up. She refused as did Sam. As she look at the three little girls she knew that she could deprived the child that was about to be born the opportunity to know her family. She made the decision to fight for her baby; for her family; for her love. Her mother was so furious arguing the fact that my Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe were to be the Charmed Ones and that she couldn't take the risk of taking their destiny and their opportunity for greatness just to keep her other child.

Light illuminated the entire solarium as thunder was heard just a few miles away taking Patty out of her thoughts. Shaking her head ever so slightly at the still even though small sentiment of anger at her mother for her behavior at critical time in her life; Patty lean back on the chair as thoughts once again invaded her mind not losing her train of thought. She and Sam in despite of the knowledge of the repercussions and consequences, both confronted the Elders and both were shocked to realize that the higher powers knew of the existence of their relationship and the unborn child. They were not happy about the fact that both had broken sacred rules and both had to face consequences for their actions. Yet, the Elders considered that the child to be born was an essential part to the life of the future Charmed Ones and as such she shall be born.

"Patty"

Patricia jumped from the chair "Mom!" she pushed the mug as far from herself as possible to not pour any of the contents on her "Don't do that! You almost scare me to death!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Patty" Penny rolled her eyes at her daughter as she took the mug from her annoyed child and took a sip nodding slowly in approval at the taste "What are you doing up? It's almost 3 in the morning?"

Patty sighed deeply, her heart rate slowing down to a normal pace "I couldn't sleep" she leaned forward and stole back her mug and sat back down "I sensed something or rather someone yesterday"

Penny sat across from her daughter "Care to be specific"

"I sensed him, mom" seeing her raised an eyebrow, Patty sighed deeply "I sensed Victor"


End file.
